


Epilepsy

by Skyline_e



Series: Chronic Illness [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chronic Illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Seizure, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace was warming up to them on the Moby- the kid just didn't admit it yet- and who was he to not do an initiation prank? He was Thatch, ‘The Prank Master,’ after all. What could go wrong? (Chronic Illness fic)





	Epilepsy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is another fic
> 
> This is the first of what might become a series, more of this at the end
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

Thatch gave a breath, a bit annoyed the damn kid still said he didn't want to join them, saying he would never accept it. Who was Ace trying to kid? It was clear he was warming up to them, he just doesn’t want to admit it!

The brat had even stopped the assassination attempts, no longer doing it, his reply for why being “I’m planning!” which was a total lie. He was done with that. Hell, the kid had even joined him on a few pranks on the others! And damn, the kid was good, so good it was almost embarrassing. He really liked it though, to have someone to play pranks with, joining him and Haruta. The kid even looked up to Marco- well, many did that since he was the oldest- but one could  _ see _ the fondness in his eyes. He really looked up to the first commander, even following him around at times, wanting his attention. It was like seeing a little brother wanting his bigger brother’s attention. It was cute. The kid would so join them soon, he just needed to fully accept it.

Speaking of which, seeing as the kid would soon join them, an initiation prank was due! He always did that to new members, just something small to fully accept them. It was one of his signature things to do.

He had been thinking of what to do, what to prank the other with. And, at the start, he had no idea. But, then he had come up with one during dinner one day, hearing Izou ask the fire brat why he always had that bag with him. It was true, the kid never walked a meter without it, which was weird. The kid had just shrugged and said, “I like to have it.” And that was when he had gotten the idea.

What if he took and hid the bag?

He wouldn't hide it somewhere impossible or anything, maybe just placing it in the kitchen in a cupboard, and leave a hint to Ace, maybe a riddle? Izou was good at those. Yes, that sounded like a perfect idea.

When the night fell, him having spoken with Izou, the other making a riddle for him, he had snuck into the kid’s room, him still having a private room, stealing the bag. And, while he was there, he thought ‘why not?’ and took the hat too. He wouldn't damage them. He left the note with the riddle on the desk, where the hat and bag had been, before he left, placing the bag and hat in a small cupboard in the kitchen behind the one metal door they had there, giving a chuckle as he headed for bed, going to spend his day in the kitchen tomorrow, to be there when Ace found the bag, giving a ‘welcome to the family’ hug.

It would be a good day, and he was sure the kid could solve the riddle, even though Izou made it a bit hard. And, even if he didn't, he would give the hat and bag back by dinner. He wasn't mean.

This would be fun.

\---x---

Ace gave a breath, waking up, seeing the sun barely peeking through a window, being early. He gave a yawn as he sat up, hand moving to his desk to grab his bag.

But, he was startled when his hand only found the wood on the desk.

He looked to the desk, feeling slightly panicked as the bag wasn't there, now also seeing the hat wasn't there. Where were they?! He needed them! Now! As he woke up more, he saw a note at the desk, lifting and reading it with a frown. What was this? Had someone taken his stuff? He  _ really _ needed his hat or bag soon. If not, things could be bad. He didn't want to tell the others about this yet, or ever. He was doing good. The note had him give an annoyed sigh.

‘ **The items you search for is where one uses fire to create, hidden behind the metal.** ’

The damn chef had taken his hat and bag, hiding them. No, he didn't want to play this, he really needed those. Well, not the items, but what he had in them. Maybe he should find other places to hide his things. He gave a breath as he walked out on deck, heading to the kitchen where Thatch most likely was, to get him to give his stuff back.

When he got to the kitchen, the chef gave a big grin to him. “Ace! How are you th-” “Give it back! Now!” He didn't want to play games, not about this. The man blinked, before he smiled, giving a chuckle. “Mah, that would be  _ no  _ fun! You need to solve the riddle!” Ace felt his eye twitch. “No! I don't want to do this fucking riddle! Give me my stuff back!” The chef waved his finger at him. “Ah ah ah. No cheating. You can solve it, just think. This is fun! Like, it’s just a bag and hat, and I promise I haven't damaged them, or will.” Ace wanted to bite out it wasn't because of the items. Well, a bit, the hat being a gift from Luffy. But, he knew the chef wouldn't damage them. He needed what he had hidden in his hat and had in his bag. But, he couldn't tell that; he didn't want to seem weak or anything.

With a deep breath, trying to contain himself, both anger and some panic, he went to read the note over. Where the fuck was ‘where one makes stuff with fire’? Okay, think. It could be a lot. it could be everywhere! It could be a fire, a torch, anything! Fire made light! And as he was searching, everyone was snickering, making him more mad and panicked, especially as  _ no one _ wanted to help, just not caring about it, a few even saying ‘It’s Thatch, He  _ does  _ this. Just find it and he won’t again.’ It wasn't about that! It was- Ugh! Everyone was stupid!

He could do this. He could solve this. He was sure he could go a day without it… right? He had never done that in such a long time, and it had never gone well after a few hours. But, he had been doing good for long, so he must still have some in his system.

He could do this, without help. He didn't want to admit why he needed it.

He would be sure to hide his stuff after this.

\---x---

Marco gave a sigh, seeing Ace still searching for the item, or items, the chef had hidden, being the initiation prank he always did. The kid even looked really annoyed, which was a bit amusing to see, especially after all the pranks he and Thatch had played on him.

Everyone did find it amusing, no one wanting or trying to help, knowing what would happen if they did. There had once been someone had helped, and that person had been the main target to Thatch  _ for a month. _ That was horrible. And, the chef would never injure anyone; it was just a small prank, in this case, a small hunt for an item or two. And, he knew the chef. If Ace hadn't found it by dinner, which was in 2 hours, he would give them back. He never meant any harm, only fun. Everyone found it amusing, even Pops.

But, Marco still had a weird feeling in his gut, something not being right. Ace looked  _ really _ bothered by this, and he never had before, at anything.

Not even when the kid had been the target of a small prank. But, he guessed it was just because this was a bit bigger than the other times, only being small things as switching out a few things, or telling a stupid joke or something. He was sure the kid was only trying to look bothered so they would help. He was so young too, his desperate look making a few have a hard time doing their best to keep stoic. The kid couldn't be older than 20, and even that was pushing it, not that they knew as they hadn't asked. They needed to do that when he accepted to be a part of the family, also when his birthday was.

“Marco!” He looked left when he heard Ace, sounding really bothered. He gave a small hum, keeping his bored look. Ace gave an exasperated breath. “ _ Please _ make Thatch give me my bag or hat back! Please!” He knew the kid had gotten a hint, a riddle, and it was a bit hard, but it was obviously in the kitchen, the kid apparently not figuring that out. “I am sure you can do it, yoi. And, the things are in the same place, so you will get both back when you find them. He hasn't damaged them.”

Ace only gave a defeated and angry breath. “That’s not it! I know he hasn't! But, I really need something in it! I need my bag!”

He gave a frown. “What, yoi?” Was there something in the bag he needed? He didn't seem to care about the bag itself. But, then again, it could be a plot to make Thatch give the items back. Ace gave a breath, shaking his head. “It’s nothing… I’ll search more…” And, the kid went to look more, heading past a corner towards the back deck. The kid really had issues understanding the riddle, and he looked really bothered by something, nervous. He had even seemed half-panicked when he spoke. He gave a small breath, hoping the kid wasn't trying to guilt him into giving the bag and hat back, but still, he hadn't asked for the bag, but something in it.

He gave a breath as he walked over to Pops chair, seeing Thatch out there, speaking to the man. The chef had control over the entrance to the galley, which led to the kitchen from here. When he was up to the chef and he finished his sentence, he looked at the other. “Get the bag, now, yoi.” He needed to be sure there wasn't anything of importance to Ace in it, maybe something breakable he was worried about. The chef blinked at him. “Wha- why? Ace hasn't solved it!” He shook his head. “I won’t give it back. Just get it and I will explain, yoi.”

The chef nodded, and went to get it, returning in a few seconds as it wasn't far. “Why do you want it?” Asked the chef, and when Marco started to open it, the chef looked shocked. “Hey! We’re not supposed to look through others’ stuff!” He gave a nod, opening it and looking in the bag. “I know, yoi. But I need to be sure he isn't trying to guilt me into giving it back, or if there actually is a reason he looks to bothered by his bag being out of his reach.” Thatch gave a small whine. “You know he’s just trying to guilt you, Marco!”

Marco gave a small sigh, looking in the now open bag and feeling around in it. “I know, yoi. But, if he is, I will throttle him for ma-” Marco cut off as he saw something, carefully bringing it up. “Son?” He heard Pops ask, worried why he suddenly stopped. When he had his hand up, he felt his body freeze and breath leave him at what he held.

It was a medicine bottle, and not a common one, but the one one only could get at specific places, meaning it was a special kind of drug.

_ ‘I really need something in it.’ _ He could only hear Ace say that over and over, looking desperate. Ace was on some sort of medicine, and they had taken it away. He sent a look at Pops, him seeming to have realised it too. Marco dropped the bag and turned around, running to where Ace had headed.  _ He should have taken the kid seriously _ . He heard Thatch make a confused sound behind him, before following, hearing Pops doing the same. It had to be some sort of really important medicine if Ace was this bothered by not having his bag.

As he was about to turn the corner Ace had headed behind, he heard something hit the deck, before a couple of yells. Marco closed his eyes,  _ praying _ it wasn't what he thought. “Ace!” Marco gave a swear, understanding it was Ace, hoping he had just tripped, but the yell sounded more like a scream, shocked and panicked.

When he turned the corner, he felt his breath leave him, moving even faster as he ran towards Ace, who now lay on the ground, body  _ seizing and convulsing,  _ eyes rolled up into his head, only the white being there, drool going down his cheek.

When he reached the kid, he let the bottle drop to the ground as he dropped to his knees, hands moving to try and maybe help steady the kid, holding his head.

This was obviously a seizure, but why Ace had one, was the big question. Well, it was because he didn't have his medicine, but what kind of medicine it was and why the kid got a seizure for not taking the medicine was the important question now, and he didn't know what to do. As he moved his gaze up, he saw many standing around, looking at Ace in shock and worry, Thatch looking the worst. Why was everyone just standing around! It must already been over a minute! “Get Bay!” He yelled out, needing the help of the doctor, no idea what to do to help, never having dealt with a seizure. Someone gave a sound as the person ran, him not caring who it was as long as someone got the doctor.

Marco didn't know what to do, or if he should do anything, just trying to keep Ace’s head stable, the kid being tense as all of his muscles twitched and convulsed. He had never felt this hopeless on the ship before. After about 2 minutes, Bay came running, dropping to her knees on the other side of Ace. “How long?” asked the doctor, grabbing something from her pocket, shoving it in Ace’s mouth between his teeth. “What?” He asked, not sure what she was asking about. The doctor gave a serious look to him. “How long has he had the seizure!” Marco shook his head a bit. “I don't know. Maybe a few minutes, yoi.” Marco felt panicked at the swear Bay gave, especially as he saw Ace’s lip start to go blue. 

Marco had no idea what to do, and to see Ace so bad, lips blue and having a seizure, it really made him panic.

Bay then moved and got a syringe out, not even caring as she pushed it in Ace’s leg, through the clothing and everything, injecting whatever it was. As she had done that, she looked at him. “Don't hold his head still, but keep it mostly steady.” He gave a nod, doing his best to do that, hoping it would be over soon and Ace would be fine. After 30 seconds, it thankfully started to stop, the convulsions stopping, before only small twitching was there, Ace’s eyes closing. Marco was really glad the kid was still breathing. As Ace had stopped, he looked at Bay for guidance, the doctor looking at Ace, as if looking to see if it was finally over. He really hoped it was.

After a few more seconds, the doctor nodded to herself, looking over her shoulder to Curiel, who now was there. “Commander Curiel, I need you to carry him to the infirmary.” Marco, at first, wanted to ask why she didn't tell him to do it, but quickly realised it was because it, or something else, might happen again. Curiel was the commander who overlooked the infirmary, him being a doctor himself, but Bay having more experience, though the man still knew a lot. Marco moved a bit back when Curiel came and lifted Ace, carrying him to the infirmary, Bay moving in front, most likely to quickly prepare for the kid.

As they were gone, he heard Thatch stammer behind him. “W-w-what was that?” Marco shook his head, grabbing the bottle that laid on the ground still. “I’m not completely sure, yoi. But, it did seem like a seizure.” He saw Thatch looked really worried and guilty by that. “W-was it because he didn't have those pills?” Marco gave a small sigh. “Maybe, yoi. He did want them, not the bag. I just wonder why he didn't just say so.” He felt guilty himself, not taking the kid seriously. He heard Pops give a sigh, looking at the man. “We can’t do much now. Bay will do what she can, and things will hopefully be fine.” Marco gave a nod, seeing everyone doing the same. 

Marco gave a small sigh, looking at the bottle, putting it in his pocket. He wanted to go and give it to the doctor, but would give her an hour or so in peace, knowing she usually wanted that. If she needed it, she would send someone to ask if they knew of any medicine. He could see Thatch looking really guilty and devastated, obviously blaming himself. It was half the man’s fault, but they didn't know. But, they should have taken Ace seriously when he asked for it as desperately- that was on all of them. He gave a small sigh as he moved a hand to his face, really hoping Ace was fine.

They moved on with their day, him staying out with Pops by his chair, Thatch coming with Ace’s hat to him guiltily. He tried to tell it wasn't just his fault, but all of them for not realising something was up when Ace acted as serious as he did. The man did not do it on purpose, but he could see him not believing it, blaming himself. As Marco also had the hat, a thing had him frown, moving a hand to the small skull hanging down from the straps, seeing it having a small button of sorts, pushing it, only to see it was a small container, giving a breath as he saw it was the same pills as in the bottle. He had wondered why Ace only had his medicine in the bag, but he also had it in his hat, both of which he never ventured far from. They had taken all his means of medication away from him, and they had just joked about it. He felt like an awful person. 

After an hour and half, he started to walk towards the infirmary, wanting to see how Ace was, and to give the medication to Bay and items back to Ace. Thatch did join, wanting to apologize and give some food to Ace, even if he wasn't awake. Pops also joined, which was no surprise. The man always wanted to know how his children were. 

When they got to the infirmary and walked in, he saw Ace in a bed, lying on his stomach, hooked up to a few machines of sorts. But, the machines he knew made sounds were all quiet. And, as soon as Bay saw them, she gave a look and a hushing gesture, walking over to them, not even having on her signature clicking heels, having no shoes on, just socks. He understood they needed to be quiet, and decided to not move further into the infirmary, to not make more sounds.

When Bay was in front of them, he spoke in a hushed tone. “How is he, yoi?” Bay gave a small sigh, before speaking, also in hushed tones. “Not too well right now. His entire body hurts and aches, which is normal, but not this bad, also having a big headache, or migraine. I haven't gotten much out of him as he can’t really speak well, his muscles still not working right.” That sounded really bad, and he could see Thatch looking guiltier. He handed the medicine bottle to Bay. “He has this, yoi. But, he hasn't taken them today.” She gave a deep frown. “And why not?” Before he could answer, Thatch spoke. “It’s… because of me… I did prank where I hid his bag… I didn't know his medicine was in it...” Bay gave an angry sigh, never liking when someone messed with things like this.

Bay looked at Thatch, who held a plate with food. “While I appreciate you bringing food for Portgas, he can’t eat right now. His muscles, also meaning his jaw, is not working well now and just hurting.” Thatch gave a nod, jaw clenching. Marco gave a frown, looking at the bed, seeing Ace lying in his stomach, head down in a pillow, hand over his head, fingers trembling, or twitching, maybe both. He really felt bad for all of this. He looked at Bay. “We will leave you to it, yoi. We just wanted to hear how he was. Also, here.” He handed the bag and hat to Bay. “This is his.” The doctor gave a nod. “I will give it to him.” He gave a nod, glad by that, and moved to leave, but Bay stopped him.

“Before you leave, I will let Portgas relax for now, but I need to have someone keep him awake in a couple of hours. It’s to be sure he is fine and to test and see how he reacts. You would know more what is normal and what is not.” He gave a nod. “I can come back then, yoi.” As Bay nodded, Pops spoke. “How about we, and a couple others, join too? To keep him company.” Bay gave a nod. “That does sound like an idea, and I would like to see how he would react. Why don’t you all come back with some food in 2 hours?” Everyone gave a nod, before they gave a goodbye and left.

When they were out of the infirmary, Thatch looked really pitiful, obviously blaming himself for Ace being as bad. Marco gave a sigh, before doing his best to give some comforting words, before he left to choose who could join in the infirmary later, leaving Pops to help Thatch.

\---x---

When he walked into the infirmary a couple hours later, he was glad to see Ace at least sitting up in bed looking better.

There were those who came in after him, being Pops, Thatch, Curiel, Izou, Rakuyo, and Haruta, him choosing them as they had been around Ace the most, and Curiel since he knew Ace a bit and what to look after. Ace had a small table in front of him, Thatch placing the food there and looking glad Ace was better, already starting a conversation about nothing, Ace looking annoyed and everyone sitting down. He did exchange a couple words with Bay, glad to hear Ace was better. Thatch, Curiel, and he sat the closest, him because he had been around the other the most- same with Thatch- and Curiel just in case.

Ace didn't respond much to what Thatch said, only giving a small snort when he was finished, before asking how long he needed to be here. He told the truth, sure Ace wouldn't like that, but Ace was here for a reason.

Ace did look better, now sitting up in bed, the small table in front of him with food, Ace looking annoyed to be here. Almost all was back to normal- the kid just needed to rid of the IV and such and get out of the infirmary, which would be in a couple of hours if everything was fine. “Why do I have to stay here for a couple more hours!” Ace, obviously, wasn't too happy about that. “I feel fine!” Marco gave a sigh. “Because Bay said so, yoi.” Ace gave a snort. “But I feel fine! I know my body more than she does! Look! Even the damn monitor says I’m fine!”

That was true, the monitor that looked over Ace’s pulse, breathing, pressure, and everything was completely stable, more so than what it had been before, the calm and relaxed beeping being there. Maybe he should ask Bay why she wanted him here for a couple more hours? They could watch him outside of the infirmary. But, Curiel didn't say anything against it, and he knew better than him, as Marco only knowing the basics. He gave a sigh. “Doctor’s orders, yoi. Just deal with it.” Ace gave an angry breath. “Fuck what she says! I want out of here! I don't… want to… be… he...re...” He gave a frown, hearing and seeing Ace having issues talking, face moving passive and eyes unfocusing. “Ace, yoi?” The kid didn't even seem to hear him, and when he was about to call out for Ace again.

Ace fell back against the pillows, eyes rolling up, starting to convulse again, machines starting to beep erratic and blinking red.

Before he could move, being too shocked, Curiel did, moving to push a button and grab an oxygen mask, placing it over Ace’s face, shoving the bed-table to the floor, not caring about the mess, Ace convulsing on the bed. “Bay! Get Fosphenytoin, now!”

Bay appeared a few seconds later, before any of them could move, handing a syringe to Curiel, before grabbing other things and throwing them out of the infirmary to work in peace.

He could see Pops doing his best to comfort the others, especially Thatch, the chef most likely really upset since Ace was still this bad, everyone being shocked by what happened. The seizure looked really bad. As they couldn't do anything, Marco decided to wait outside of the infirmary, hoping everything would be fine. Thatch and Pops waited too, Pops doing his best to calm down Thatch, who really was worried about Ace, hoping he could apologize for what he had done and that everything would be fine. He knew Bay and Curiel would do their best and hoped Ace would be fine.

After half an hour, Curiel came out, giving a small sigh. “Okay, so Ace has epilepsy, the reason for the seizure, seeing as he didn't have his medication. Bay thinks he will be more stable now, as we managed to hopefully correct the dosage of the medicine, in an IV for now. We didn’t realise he was this sensitive.” All of them nodded. Marco had heard about epilepsy, but didn't know much about it. 

Thatch looked at Curiel. “But, he will be fine?” Asked Thatch. Curiel gave a sigh. “He will most likely be. We just need to get the right dosage back in his system to prevent further seizures. I can explain more about it later.” They gave a nod, that was good. “Can we… come back in?” Asked Thatch carefully. Curiel gave a nod and let them back in. When they saw the bed Ace was in, he saw Ace was half-awake, eyes half-opening before closing, and half-opening again, oxygen mask still on, looking to be in pain and worse for wear.

Curiel checked something on a machine Ace was hooked up to before he went to fix a few things at a counter while they went and sat down next to Ace’s bed. Ace gave a small look to them through half-lidded eyes, before seeming to try and relax. Seeing as Ace was in bad shape, he decided to let Ace get a bit better before he spoke to the other, to figure out why he didn't tell he needed medicine, and that if he lost them, he would have seizures. The others seemed to have the same idea, even Thatch, waiting with saying anything.

After a couple minutes, he noticed Ace moving his arm, slowly, now noticing fingers twitching, moving it to lay over his eyes, also noticing Ace covering his ears a bit with his arm and hand, which had him frown.

As he saw that, he heard- what he hadn't react to as it was the infirmary- a beeping sound, and looked to his left, seeing a machine there, on and beeping. It looked to be the machine Ace had been hooked to earlier, Ace now being connected to a silent one and it was forgotten to be turned off, which was easy to forget since it was normal.

Marco got up and headed to turn the machine off, knowing it was supposed to be off, but must have been forgotten in the moment, also knowing they would turn themselves on if not turned off correctly. It was done so they couldn't just accidentally turn it off, which was a good thing, but things had been hectic for the doctor and tenth commander. When he had turned it off and returned to where he sat, he looked to Ace when the other spoke. Than’ ’u.” It sounded really mumbled and sluggish, like Ace couldn't speak properly, and believed it was as earlier, his muscles not working properly. “It’s nothing, yoi.” He could see Curiel giving a sigh, most likely having forgotten about it and glad he realised it, giving him a nod.

After another minute, Curiel came to Ace’s bed. “Ace, I need your arm.” Ace slowly moved to have his arm out, still sluggish, fingers twitching slightly. Curiel then moved a syringe and injected something in Ace’s arm. “There. It should be better in a small bit, Ace.” Ace gave a small nod. “‘En c’n ‘a slee’?” Curiel gave a small sigh. “Not yet. But, you can in half an hour, for a little while.” Ace gave a small nod, seeming to try and relax. He was sure Ace was tired, but he got why Ace shouldn't sleep, to be sure he was fine. After a small bit, Ace turned a bit to his side, both arms moving to cradle his head, seeming to want to curl a bit together, but not able to, his feet moving a small bit, half-hiding and holding his head.

Marco wasn't sure if Ace should be like that, having a feeling he would fall asleep, seeming to be asleep already. But, before he could tell that to Ace, Bay was there. “Portgas, don't fall asleep.” “‘m no’ t’sleep.” Muttered Ace back sluggishly. Bay gave a sigh, before looking at them. “Try holding a conversation with him, to keep him from falling asleep. Also see if he gets better.” He gave a nod, not having been sure before if they should speak or not.

When the doctor left, he looked at Ace. “How do you feel, Ace, yoi?” Ace gave a small sound. “‘kay.” Well, he had hoped for a longer response. Pops spoke next. “Why didn't you tell why you needed the bag back, son? Or that you were on medication for epilepsy.” The first commander saw Ace move his hands more over his face. “Din’na wan’ ta seem weak.” Marco frowned. What? Ace, or anyone, would  _ not _ look weak just because they had epilepsy. It didn't make him weak. Before he could say that, Pops spoke.

“That would never make you seem weak! Needing medication does not make you weak, Ace. Neither does this. You are not weak for having epilepsy.”

Marco completely agreed on those words. It didn't make Ace any weaker. “Doesn’ feel li’ tha’,” Mumbled the kid. Marco gave a small sigh, moving a hand to Ace’s arm. “Ace, yoi. Just because you have epilepsy does not make you weak. The fact that you have been a captain alone, sailed in the New World, managed everything you have, proves how strong you are, more so than I ever thought.” Ace didn't respond to that, only moving his arms a bit more over his head. Marco gave a sigh, understanding he wouldn't get anywhere right now. He did hope Ace understood that he spoke the truth. He was not weak because of this. If anything, he was stronger for being able to have gotten so far.

As he took his hand of Ace’s arm, Thatch spoke. “Hey, Ace. I’m  _ really _ sorry for doing the prank… It was stupid anyway. I should have listened when you said you needed it back...“ Ace moved a small bit. “‘S fine.” Thatch gave a sigh. “It’s not fine! I shouldn't have done it! This could have gotten really bad! I wanted to give you the initiation prank to the family before you joined. I didn't mean to hurt you...” Ace made a small sound. “Y’don’ th’nk ‘m weak?” Thatch looked almost horrified. “Of course not! I agree with Pops and Marco. This  _ does not _ make you weak at all! Hell, I even admire you for being able to do everything you do.”

Ace didn't respond to that, staying silent, making him give a sigh again, before starting some small conversation to keep Ace awake. Ace did seem to get better, not speaking as slurred or mumbled. He still had issues at times, but it was getting rarer and rarer. Ace still laid half on his side, his arms over his head. After half an hour, Curiel came and checked Ace’s eyes, seeming happy with how it looked. “You can sleep for a bit now, Ace. But, I will wake you in 10 minutes to be sure you are fine.” Ace gave a nod to that. “Okay,” he said, before seeming to try and relax more, most likely having kept himself awake. After a minute, the kid seeming to already have fallen asleep, Curiel looked at them and started to explain more about epilepsy.

Curiel said epilepsy, the type Ace had- also telling there was more than one- was when his brain sent and made abnormal and excessive brain-waves. It also caused the brain to send out signals all the time, causing the convulsions as everything was overstimulated, and that gave the small lasting effects they had just seen, which was normal. When all the muscles had been tense and convulsed, it would be stiff and in pain, everything calming down, most likely going to have a small tremor or twitch in his hand or arm until the medicine got back onto track with his brain, which could be a day or so, telling them to be sure to keep an eye out when he was let out of the infirmary after supper if things went fine until then.

It did help- what the man said- and didn't go much detail about everything. But, he did say that loud continuous noises, and especially flashing lights, and being overwhelmed, could cause a seizure, not necessarily one like this, but a more ‘silent’ one, though they would notice as he would be unresponsive. The reason it was as bad now was because he was off his medicine. And that, was something they needed to let everyone know, that he needed his bag, or hat, at all times, Thatch apologizing again.

They knew the chef didn't mean for this to happen, and they would make sure everyone knew the seriousness of this. Curiel also told what to do if it happened again, to not hold him down, but keep him from biting his tongue off, as Bay had done by placing a small wooden piece between his teeth, so Ace didn't bite his tongue or break his teeth. It helped a lot to get to know all of this, and they hoped it wouldn't happen, but could, but most likely not if he took his medicine when he was supposed to, which now was on their important things to buy.

When the tenth commander had explained, also answering a few questions, Curiel went and woke Ace up, about 10 minutes having passed. When the kid was awake, Ace moved a hand to his face, waking up and not seeming to want to wake up, Curiel taking the oxygen mask off, before doing a small check on Ace. Curiel did say he would need to be awake for an hour before he could sleep a bit again, and if all that went well, he could leave the infirmary, which made the kid glad.

When Curiel left to do a few things, not going far, Marco looked at Ace. “How do you feel, yoi?” Ace gave a nod, siting a bit more up in bed, leaning on his pillows. “I’m feeling okay, just a bit tired.” Ace at least managed to speak a full sentence, which was good. He heard Pops start to speak. “Ace. You need to realise this doesn't make you weak. We would never look down at you for this. You are anything but weak, as we said.” Ace gave a sigh, leaning a bit back on the pillows. “It’s just… I feel like I should be able to not almost die if I don't take a stupid pill so I don't have a stupid seizure.” Marco gave a frown. “It’s not stupid, yoi. And it doesn't make you weak, not at all. We don't want you to get injured because we didn't know how to help.”

Ace gave another sigh. “Then why does it make me feel so helpless and weak?” Marco gave a sigh. “I don't know why, yoi. But, you are not weak because of this.” Thatch piped in. “Yeah. I think it is amazing you have managed to be a captain in the New World. Why let this stop you now? You can’t let this beat you.” Ace gave a small nod, looking at the ceiling. Marco gave a small sigh. “Ace. This was something you should have told, so it didn't happen, yoi.”

Marco looked at Ace when he didn't react, eyes seeming half-unfocused.

“Ace?” He tried again, a bit louder, on his way to move and check on Ace. Before he could, Ace gave a hum, looking at him. “Sorry. Lost in thought.” Marco gave a breath, glad it was just that. He knew Ace did that at times. “You should have told us, yoi. Especially when Thatch took your bag and hat.” Ace gave a nod. “I know. But… I thought I would be able to go a day without it…” Marco lifted an eyebrow. “And how did that go, yoi?” Ace gave a small chuckle. “Not too well apparently.” Marco shook his head a bit, glad Ace answered the way he usually would have, trying to have humor.

“Don’t do it again. And, if you hide anything of importance like this, something about your health, I will make sure you won’t leave the infirmary for a week.” Ace gave a small chuckle. “Why am I not surprised by that.” Thatch gave a small laugh. “Because it’s Marco! He’s the Mother Hen!” Marco felt an eye twitch. “Hey!” Pops gave a chuckle. “You do know it’s true, son.”

Marco was on his way to retaliate, when he heard a sound of pain, looking at Ace, who was cradling his head a bit, eyes closed in pain. “Ace, yoi?” Ace gave a nod. “Just a headache. Laughing hurts.” Marco blinked, before giving a small chuckle. “I am sure you can laugh about it later, yoi. We all know how Thatch is.” Thatch winked at him. “And we all know how the Mother Hen is too.” That had the other three chuckle, Ace giving a small pained sound, cradling his head. The damn chef always made jokes like this. But, Ace had a smile nonetheless, even though a hand was still on his head, a half-pained expression on it.

Marco was sure things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the fic, hope you enjoyed
> 
> I wanted to do a small fic like this, and hope it was good. I wasn't too sure what to do with it and I hope it turned out good
> 
> As I usually do, here is a small note to Epilepsy: Epilepsy can be a lot, and I gave Ace what often looks the worst, the one with seizures. The seizures can be managed well with medication and staying away from triggers, which can be sounds, movement, but often if blinking or changing lights fast. And, missing as much as one dosage can cause this. But, epilepsy is also much more. One can have seizures without the twitching and seizing of the body and are often harder to see, but they can be more dangerous because of it. There can be confusion, migraine, pain, blindness(Temporary), and much more. One can have epilepsy and not have seizures like this(called Tonic-Clonic seizures) which is just as serious
> 
> That being said and to what I said at the start
> 
> I am maybe thinking of starting a Chronic Illness series. And while I am sure many of you are going to say depression, OCD, and such is a chronic illness, you are right. But I want to focus on the ones that are not a mental disorder, like diabetes, blindness, being deaf, being mute, asthma, and such. Basically, chronic illnesses that affect the body because of a disease or accident, not a mental one, as I have my mental health series for that 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this
> 
> Beta Note: If you notice any mistakes, it was because I was unable to apply certain corrections as they would take long and I’m nearing a competition season of sorts. I am also sometimes part of the reason updates take a bit longer, so I’m also sorry for that.
> 
> If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is [ @Azuruko](https://twitter.com/azuruko) (Link also at my profile) You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi
> 
> Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: [ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


End file.
